Um Mesmo Caminho
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Duas almas que foram unidas por uma única tarefa comum... Dois caminhos unidos pelo mais puro dos sentimentos...


**N/A:** Essa songfic eu dedico à minha lindinha Lally-chan... Em justiça a eu ter praticamente "roubado" essa idéia que era para ser sua... Desculpinha mesmo, miga!!

Essa songfic foi iniciada às 23:40 do dia 18/01/05 e finalizada uma hora e cinco minutos depois, às 00:45 do dia 19/01/05.

Um Mesmo Caminho

Arrumava-se na suíte nupcial do hotel mais chique de Paris. Já se encontrava ali por quase um mês com ele: Eriol. Mal acreditava que seu sonho havia sido realizado: casar-se com um homem digno, educado, culto e que a amasse. Apesar de que isso era pouco para descrevê-lo; sua honra não poderia ser questionada por ninguém naquele mundo, vivo ou morto; era um verdadeiro _gentleman_, sendo raros os momentos em que perdia a compostura; não tinha medo de dizer e demonstrar o que sentia em relação a ela, surpreendendo-a muitas vezes; e, como se isso tudo fosse pouco, conhecia tantas coisas e lugares dos quais adorava falar e que não poderiam ser vistos em uma só vida.

Ela sabia que parte daquelas experiências, de fato, não tinham sido vividas por ele e sim por Clow, mas as lembranças que Eriol tinha de sua vida anterior faziam dele quem era: seu amado.

Por vezes dizia que ele era seu super-homem, já que tinha tempo para cuidar das empresas de ambas as famílias, que estavam em processo de fusão, conseguia ajudar Sakura e Shaoran no Japão quando necessário, acompanhava-a em grande parte de suas apresentações pela Europa, sendo o pianista de uma das cantoras-revelação mais famosas do momento, e ainda se fazia presente como companheiro e amante inigualável. Era comum Tomoyo vê-lo com problemas na Aliança de Magia, que tinha sede em Londres, cidade em que residiam.

Terminou, finalmente, de arrumar seus cabelos em um belo coque enfeitado com algumas flores brancas, deixando duas mechas emoldurarem delicadamente sua face. Colocava os acessórios quando ouviu batidas na porta e, logo em seguida, o marido adentrou o quarto.

– Minha querida, está pronta? – perguntou, cortês.

– Quase, Eriol... – colocou os brincos e virou-se para ele. – Como estou?

– Magnífica, minha dama... Como sempre. – o inglês aproximou-se e fez uma leve mesura, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Nosso público a aguarda, senhora Hiiragizawa.

A mulher limitou-se a soltar uma gostosa gargalhada e aceitar o braço que ele lhe oferecia, sendo guiada até o salão do hotel, onde se apresentariam pela primeira vez após o casamento.

Enquanto caminhava, imergiu em pensamentos novamente. Era estranho pensar que ela e Eriol haviam se conhecido por ter uma única tarefa em comum: ajudar Sakura. Não era o mesmo tipo de ajuda, mas a finalidade era a mesma e foi o que os uniu, além da paixão pela música, e agradeceria por isso todos os dias de sua vida.

Não diria que sua vida era perfeita, tinha seus altos e baixos como qualquer outra, e Eriol com aquele ar de sabe-tudo conseguia ser extremamente irritante algumas vezes, mas era feliz por saber que, acima de tudo, ele a amava e era correspondido.

Chegaram ao salão, tendo a atenção dos presentes, e caminharam até o palco ali montado, onde três músicos os esperavam, preparados em seus respectivos instrumentos, prontos para iniciar seu trabalho assim que lhes fosse ordenado.

Eriol tomou seu lugar ao piano com Tomoyo à sua frente, no microfone. A melodia iniciou-se com o inglês, a bateria e o violino entrando em seguida, pouco antes de Tomoyo começar a cantar, acompanhada pelo violão, que completava o espetáculo.

****

Temos o mesmo destino  
Nós somos o mesmo mar  
Dois corações numa paixão  
Iluminando o horizonte do nosso olhar...

Temos o mesmo caminho  
Nós somos a mesma rua  
Dois girassóis numa canção  
Tecendo estrelas da noite na nossa lua...

E assim vamos nós  
Viajando no tempo  
Um doce verão de vida  
As luzes da noite de Paris  
Refletem o brilho  
Do nosso momento de amor

Ternura, beleza  
Desejo sempre assim...  
Um beijo, sorriso  
Um mundo dentro de mim...

Os cinco fizeram uma reverência em conjunto ao público, que os aplaudia, e se retiraram para que os próximos artistas pudessem dar continuidade ao evento.

O casal trocava longos e apaixonados sorrisos a caminho de sua suíte e, o inglês, em uma atitude surpreendente, pegou-a no colo e a beijou intensamente assim que fechou a porta do quarto. Depositou-a na cama, desmanchando rapidamente o penteado enquanto ainda a beijava, fazendo as espessas madeixas morenas espalharem-se pelo travesseiro.

– Eu ainda vou descobrir como você consegue desfazer os penteados que eu faço, por mais complicados que sejam, com tanta facilidade... – comentou ela, interrompendo o beijo.

– Mágica, minha querida. Pura mágica. – e sorriu, iniciando o que seria mais uma das muitas noites de amor que viveriam.

* * *

N/A:

Música: Girassóis – Wanessa Camargo.

Oi gente!!!!!!!!

Como estão todos? Espero que bem... Eu estava com saudades de postar... ÇÇ

Como já viram, é mais uma fic dedicada... Dessa vez para a lindinha Lally-chan... Devo imensas desculpas a ela, mas acho que já reparei meu erro, não é, linda?

Eu fiquei impressionada com o tempo q demorei para escrever isso... Juro que foram uma hora e cinco minutos contados! Sem falar quando eu parei de escrever pq minha mão estava doendo e eu fui ver Captain Tsubasa... O q me tomou uns 20 minutos desse tempo... O.O

Ela ficou bem pequenina, mas eu perdi meio a prática com songfics...

Eu tenho alguns projetos de long para iniciar a postagem... Mas estou entrando em ano de vestibular e parece que as minhas aulas de basquete vão mudar de horário, então eu não faço a mínima idéia de como vai ser minha disponibilidade depois que as aulas começarem e não queria deixar nada esperando um século pela atualização... Por isso eu pretendo terminar as fics antes de iniciar a postagem... Acho que vocês também preferem isso, não?

Pretendo colocar algumas atualizações do andamento de algumas fics que estou produzindo, assim que conseguir montar um summary para cada uma...

Já falei demais! E nem agradeci à minha filhota Yoru por revisar para mim... Amo vc, linda!

Beijinhos!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
